nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Crafting Overview
=Crafting= Crafting skills determine your ability to create the implements of war. To gain active experience in these skills requires that you actually perform the skills by crafting things. NOTE: Only one of the first 6 skills can be raised above 20 until level 20 (then only 2 can via the Craftsmanship skill) so choose wisely. Base Skills *'Armorcrafting' :Practicers of this craft use a Forge, or Arm and Leg Forms to create Helmets, Breastplates, Sleeves, and Leggings. *'Weaponcrafting' :Practicers of this craft use a Forge to create slashing, crushing, and piercing weapons. *'Leatherworking' :Practicers of this craft are skilled in creating whips and the various types of leather used to make them and other trade items. *'Woodworking' :Practicers of this craft are able to process wood into fine planks used for many trade items, however, they also specialize in the creation of staves and shields. *'Brewing' :Brewers are currently known for their ability to extract valuable oils from vegetables and fish via the use of huge cauldrons. Some are also studying to one day master the art of creating spirits. *'Fletching' :Fletchers are able to create the most valuable bows and arrows known to the land. : :*Beastcrafting :Who know's what this skill does, raise zombies? Make Lions? It's a MMMMYSTERY! Level 20 Skills *'Craftsmanship' :This skill allows you to get a second Crafting skill above level 20 but only as high as your Craftsmanship skill. *'Assembly' :Every point in this skill reduces the mana requirement of creating items by 0.5% which will halve the amount needed at maximum skill. =Artistry= Artistry skills determine your proficiency for creating the finer things in life. To gain active experience in these skills requires that you actually perform the skills be creating or refining things. NOTE: Only one of the first 6 skills can be raised above 20 until level 20 (then only 2 can via the Workmanship skill) so choose wisely. Base Skills *'Gemworking' :A sharp and a steady hand are necessary, but even then it takes years to master the art of creating gems from rare geodes. *'Dyeing' :The art of turning plants into dyes is a narrow but essential profession since the creation of all consumable recipes require the use of quality dye. *'Clothworking' :The art of clothworking involves the creation of thread, cloth, and quivers. *'Potionmaking' :The art of Potionmaking involves the use of a still, dyes, bones, and resins in order to create potions that provide a beneficial effect for 1 hour of rested time. *'Enchanting' :Little is yet known about enchanting other than it will allow you to redistribute stats on items to better suit the needs of yourself and others. *'Flameworking' :Only those with a mastery of the flame have the ability to forge a fire hot enough to smelt the highest quality ores into trade worthy ingots. Level 20 Skills *'Workmanship' :This skill allows you to get a second Artistry skill above level 20 but only as high as your Workmanship skill. *'Sweatshop' :Every point in this skill reduces the energy requirement of creating items by 0.5% which will halve the amount needed at maximum skill. =Resourcefulness= Skills in Resourcefulness improve your ability to gather the resources necessary for crafters and artisans. To gain active experience in these skills requires that you actually perform the skills by using tools that allow you to hunt or gather resources after combat. NOTE: Only one of the first 7 skills can be raised above 20 until level 20 then they all can via the Collection skill. Base Skills *'Hunting' :This skill requires that you have a bow and arrow and allows you to hunt in some zones. The higher your skill is the more likely you are to see something to shoot and that it will be rare. *'Fishing' :This skill requires that you have a fishing pole and allows you to fish in all zones with visible water. The higher your skill is the more likely you are to catch something useful or rare. *'Trapping' :This skill requires that you set traps in various zones and check on them occasionally. The higher your skill is the more likely you are to trap something and that it will be rare. *'Woodcutting' :This skill requires that you have a wood cutting axe and allows you to harvest wood in suitable zones. The higher your skill is the more likely you are to harvest quality wood. *'Mining' :This skill requires that you have a mining hammer and allows you to harvest valuable ores from the rocks in the ground. The higher your skill the more likely you are to obtain high quality ores. *'Gardening' :This skill requires that you have a spade and allows you to plant and harvest vegetables. The higher your skill the more likely you are to get a good harvest. *'Foraging' :Foraging is a skill of finding useful and valuable plants and requires that you have the knowledge to properly identify those plants. The higher your skill the more likely you are to find a quality plant or anything at all. Level 20 Skills *'Collection' :This skill allows you to get all other Resourcefullness skills above level 20, but only as high as your collection skill. *'Naturalist' :Every 10 points in this skill allows you to craft items 1 level higher than your normal capabilites due to your greater knowledge of the materials being used. Category:Crafting Category:Resourcefulness Category:Artistry